Yugioh gx TO THE EXTREME max
by Bad Player
Summary: Okay, this is funny GX that doesn't have to do with dueling, just being funny.It's random and doesn't make sense and... why are u still reading this? Read the story already!rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm gonna try a funny GX fan fic that will turn out horrible wrong and not make any sense! Yayy! Anyhoo… be sure to review, or else I shall be forced to unleash pick sofa cushions on u! MWA HA H AHA HA HA!

Okay, For this fan fic, I am gonna extremify (hence, yugioh gx EXTREME!) everyone's personalities! Here is a new cast list:

Jaden: Hyper 30 hours a day, 8 days a week; loves to duel a little too much (maybe little isn't the right word…); Idiot.

Syrus: No self confidense. Whatsoever.

Chumley: He likes grilled cheese more than koalas. Need I say more?

Zane: Doesn't care about anything. No feelings, except about dueling. Maybe he's a robot of some sort O.o (wouldn't that be fun for me?)

Chazz: More of a snob than normal! (if you can believe that)

Bastion: Overly-smart. Wait, I can't make overly-smart funny… he'll have to go. You guys will see how that happens.

Alexis: Alexis is pretty normal, I just make something up: MOOD SWINGS! (Mwa ha ha ha ha ha)

Professor Banner: Too nice

Dr. Crowler: Luvs obelisks, hates slifers

The sun shone brightly through the window. The day was beautiful, with amber streaks of golden sunlight (yes, I know they can't be golden with they are amber, but if you point that out, it will ruin the mood (hey, I guess this sort of also ruined the mood too(whoa, I just did a parentheses inside more parentheses(whoa, I did it again(whoa, wait, I'll stop now)))(I hope this is the right amount of end-parantheses)). Okay, mood is broken. ON WITH THE STORY!

Syrus got up and yawned as he stretched his arms. "I can't wait to duel today. Even though I'm going to lose because I use a horrible vehiroid deck."

"DID SOMEBODY SAY DUEL?" Jaden said as he jumped up. As Jaden jumped up his head broke through the bottom of Syrus' bunk, causing Syrus to fall out of the bunk and land on the floor. _I deserve this_ Syrus thought. Just then, a Zebra came and stamped on Syrus' head. _I deserved that_ Syrus thought, even though he had a slight concussion.

**MINI-GAME TIME!**

Today's game is: do the worst thing you can possible do to Syrus!

**Jaden**: "DUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUEL" (before I run out of space)

Me: Hits Jaden with a trout "See you in sleepy-ville!"

**Bastion**:

Me: "I don't like you! You don't get a turn"

Bastion walks away sobbing, saying something under his breath about porcupines and his life-long dream of baking pumpernickel bread…

**Alexis**: Alexis goes up to comfort Syrus. "There, there. Everything will be all right. You're the best in the world!"

Syrus looks up with teats in his eyes. "Really?" he asks.

(Mood swing) "No, you dolt! I don't do mushy! It's all your fault I had to do mushy! I hate you! HATE YOU!" Alexis beats up Syrus with… MY MOM'S COOKING! lightning! _I deserved that, even though it was really bad… _Syrus thought.

**Professor Banner**: "This will make you better, some pumpernickel bread! I baked it all by myself!" Professor Banner said, taking a loaf of break out of his… wait, I'm not even going to go there. Suddenly, Bastion runs on stage and rams Professor Banner, screaming "THAT'S MY DREAM! MY DREAM! MY DREAM! MY DREAM!"

**Dr. Crowler**: "Slifer… must… KILL!" Crowler takes out a giant axe and cuts Syrus' head off. _I deserved that_ Syrus thought, even thought he was now dead.

Me: This isn't working; Sryus is already dead and he doesn't care.

**Zan**-

Zane: I don't care. Just skip me.

Me: Okay, now we just have… Chazz!

**Chazz: **Chazz walks up to Syrus. He just is standing there, not doing anything when suddenly… he picks Syrus up and gives him a big long kiss on the lips. Everybody just stares. Somebody in the audience screams "MY EYES! THEY'RE BURNING!" Finally, several GX seasons later, Chazz stops the kissing. Syrus thought _OMG! I DID NOT DESERVE THAT AT ALL!_

Me: Well, looks like Chazz is the winner! Your prize: You get to clean my toilet tonight! And guess what, It's Mexican food! evil grin

Chazz: NO!

(Back to the story)

Alexis barges into the dorm, screaming "JADEN! I LOVE YOU! KISS ME NOW!"

Chumley then mutters in his sleep, "Oh, grilled cheese. You're the only person/thing I love. I especially love you more than that jerk Alexis, who I completely and utterly despise. Here is an essay I wrote about how ugly Alexis is (okay, maybe I'll give it to you at another time):"

Alexis ran out of the dorm crying, and curse Jaden. Just then, as she was running away, a giant waffle dropped out of the sky and ate her (you guys will see, I like waffles too much). Then the imaginary people who are there that you guys can't see all do the anime sweatdrop thing. At seeing imaginary people do sweatdrops, the invisible people (which you guys obviously can't see; they're invisible) to the anime drop thingy (y'know, where you just see their legs?)

Then, finally at class. Bastion walks into the classroom, where only Dr. Crowler was. "Where is everyone?" Bastion asked.

"They got eaten by a waffle, or something," Crowler responded, and then muttered under his breath "stupid, dumb, lame excuses." "Anyway, Bastion. Now that all the slifer slackers are gone, I need someone to express my rage on! You are now demoted to Slifer Red!"

Bastion's outfit magically turns to red. "Oh no…" Bastion said as Crowler got an evil look in his eye and approached Bastion with a machine gun with an axe on the end, and a laser beam coming out of the laser, and a dirty subliminal message within the laser, and a superliminal message within the subliminal message, and I won't get any farther than that. Oh, and crowler kept saying "Must… Kill… Bastion! Must… Kill… Bastion!"

And Bastion then finished "Red totally isn't my color." Just then, Crowler began to chase Bastion. Instead of writing 87.5 chapters about how the fight goes, I will just censor it and go off topi-

(This other story is dedicated to my friend, Matthew) Once there was a man who had to stay in a town overnight. He went to the church and said "Priest, can I please spend the night in the church?" The priest replied, "Sure, but you must promise not to ask about the strange noise, okay?" The man spent the night in the church, and he-

Crowler cut off Bastion's arm, with blood and gor-

Uhh… sorry about that, thought it was long enough. Anyway… and heard a strange noise the entire night. The next day, he said "Priest, I know you told me not to ask you this, but what was that strange noise?" The priest said, "Okay, I will tell you. Take this key and us-"

Okay, I think its over…

Bastion lay dead on the floor, and Crowler was standing nearby, panting heavily. "I did it," Crowler said. "It is finally over…" Crowler jumps up into the air and raises his fist to the sky, and then the frame freezes and a bunch of credits come on. Suddenly, the credits freeze.

The camera zooms out to reveal Bart, Nelson, Milhouse, and the hobo-guy from "Simpsons Tall Tales". Bart pointed at the credits. "See, there is my name!"

"Wow!" Milhouse exclaimed. "I can't believe you were on Yu-gi-oh GX!"

"Yu-gi-oh GX?" Bart questioned. "I was supposed to be on Krusty the Clown!"

Me: Well, that's our show, folks! Have a good night and drive home safely. Cue the simpsons' end theme! Wait…. This isn't the simpsons!

Well, I hoped u like! R&R! And just to warn u, some of them will get pretty crazy, and will mimic other things some times (I can't wait to mimic Bobobobobobo!). I'll also try to include a mini-game in each of mine. REVIEW PPL! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Bastion is the only character that will actually stay dead, and I'm just gonna be doing some literary improv on this one (hey, I gotta show u guys some literary improv me and my friend did!)

Okay, short chappie, sorry!

Oh, and from now on actions will be underlined. (or in parentheses)

* * *

Outside, the sun was shining brightly. Alexis got up from her cot and went over the to drapes, which were closed. "Rise and shine!" She said as she opened the curtains, letting the golden light in. Literally, the light was made of gold. The light smashed Jaden/Syrus/Chumley's bed into pieces (Along with smashing them! evil grin! mwa ha ha ha)

"What did you do that for? I was dreaming!" Jaden yelled.

Me: "I'm evil! What do you expect! Now, go duel or something."

"Duel?" Jaden exclaimed happily. "DUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUEL" Jaden then runs off into the background, shouting "DUEL" over and over again for the rest of this chappie! Yay!

"Oh, Jaden! I love you so much!" Alexis said.

Syrus was now sleeping again, and in his sleep he said, "Oh, I'm so horrible. I stink at dueling, and everything else. I hate myself more than anything. Well, actually there is one person I hate more than anything else: Alexis! She is so snobby. Here is a 2-verse haiku I wrote about how I hate her:

_Waffles Rain On Us_

_Turnips Muffle My Sorrow_

_Pi Day Is Awesome_

_I Am Going To-_

_Like Committing Suicide_

_-Kill Myself Right Now_

"Can't you just feel the hate in that poem?" Syrus asked in his sleep.

"OMG! I hate you Jaden!" Alexis screaming, cursing Jaden as she ran out of the bunk(again). (Hey, what was she doing in their bunk anyway?)

Later, Syrus, Chumley, Zane, Alexis, and Chazz met. Syrus randomly started to cry. "I'm so horrible! I can't write couplets while juggling waffle irons while attacking Martians from Pluto! I'm a failure!"

"No your not," Chazz sneered. "You're a complete and total failure!"

"Thanks, Chazz, that really meant a lot to me," Syrus said as he stopped crying. Everybody sweatdrops.

(A/N: Ack! I'm running out of ideas here!)

Jaden then came running through them (screaming about dueling, of course) and knocked them into the air. When they came back down, Zane was wearing Chumley's outfit (which was really big for him), Alexis was wearing Syrus' stuff (which was especially tight around her you-know-whats), Syrus was wearing Chazz's stuff, Chazz was wearing Alexis' stuff (and was freaking out about wearing girl-clothes), and Chumley was wearing Zane's stuff (Which was way too small). Then Dr. Crowler came and starting chasing Zane, who was now a slifer!

Uh oh, I'd better stop him…

**Mini-Game Time!**

Today's theme is: Get Jaden to stop saying "duel" over and over again (so everybody's clothes don't switch again)

**Alexis**: "Oh boy, I can't wait to do this! Wait, I DON'T REMEMBER SIGNING UP TO DO THIS! YOU TRICKED ME! YOU –censored-! OMG! I WILL NEVER APPEAR ON YOUR STORY AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!"

Me: "Uhh… before she really gets mad and physically attacks me" Alexis launches herself at me. (gulp) "Too late!"

_After Surgery:_

**Chazz: **Jaden ran past Chazz, but Chazz grabs Jaden and attempts to kiss him on the lips (like Syrus).

Me: "OMG!" (Freezes frame before Chazz can actually do the kiss). "Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! Now that that's out of the way, I don't know what is more disgusting: Chazz's gayness or that someone actually tried to kiss Jaden! (blech!)"

Jaden/Chazz: "HEY!" Jaden and Chazz launch themselves at me.

_After More Surgery:_

**Dr. Crowler: **"I shall kill Jaden! For he is a slifer!" Dr. Crowler tries to run after Jaden, but isn't fast enough. Not by a long shot. "Hmm… I'll just have to kill someone else!" Dr. Crowler then puts a slifer blazer on me and swipes my head clean off with his giant machine gun/axe/laser/message thingy.

_After Anti-Decapitation Surgery:_

**Syrus: **"I won't be able to win! I'm too horrible!" Syrus then began to cry. And cry. And cry and cry and cry and cry and cry. Soon the entire room is flooded, but everyone pulls out magical oxygen masks!  Well, except me! I'm the writer I don't ne- (dies)

After Magic Life Restoration Surgery: 

**Professor Banner: **"Sure, I want to harm you, but I can' do that! I'm too nice! Besides, I also can't focus on the game because if I win the other people will lose, and that won't be nice!" Then a bolder falls on my head.

_After Magic Life Restoration Surgery and Filling Me With Air (b/c I'm flattened):_

**Zane: **Zane thinks for a moment, then when Jaden runs by says, "I don't care about dueling." Jaden just stops with his mouth open, astonished. Jaden explodes! And I was staring right next to him!

After the Doctors Find all My Limbs, Organs, Arteries, and Missing Homework Assignments and gluing me back together the right way (hopefully) and then give me the magic life restoration surgery and make sure all my organs and stuff are working properly:

Me: I guess Zane wins! Your prize is: a free trip to the dentist! Aren't you lucky!

Zane: Not really…

Me: SHUT UP OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENSES! FEAR ME!

Zane: I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!

Me: OMG! THAT'S MY LINE! YOU DIE NOW!

(Steals Crowler's awesome killing machine thingy and kills Zane)

(Zane's spirit comes out of his body)

Zane's Spirit: I don't care that I'm dead.

Me: You are soooo annoying!

Zane's Spirit: How do you think I became the #1 duelist in the school? By dueling? (no, duh!) I just annoyed people to death until they forfeited.

Me: Oh, awesome! I should try that at tournaments sometimes! Thanks!

Zane's Spirit: No problem! See you later!

(Everyone walks off-stage)

(Cliché giant-foot thingy comes down and smashes stage)

Voice from Nowhere: Darn! I was late again!

Me: Cue the futurama end theme! Wait… this isn't futurama _and_ it got cancelled…

* * *

Hope u guys liked! R&R! (also, if u have any good ideas, special requests, etc. tell me in ur reviews or pm me!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is a special pi day episode of this! (pi is 3.14, and march 14 is 3/14! Also, this is the 3rd chapter, which is close to pi!) RER (read, enjoy, **review!**)

Oh, and I've been forgetting these:

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, the green lantern, or a potato farm in Iowa

Oh, and sometimes I might not update in a while, so just be patient (or pm me saying that u want me to update)

* * *

"Wake up you dimwits!" Chazz yelled, breaking into Jaden/Syrus/Chumley's dorm. "It's the pi day celebration!" 

"PIE! WE LOVE PIE!" Chumley and Jaden yelled.

"Not, pie, pi!" Chazz said.

"What's the difference?" Jaden asked.

"One is pi, the other is pie!" Chazz said.

"Chazz, there isn't a difference between pie and pie," Chumley said.

"Maybe he's going crazy," Jaden suggested.

"ONE IS A NUMBER AND THE OTHER IS A DESSERT!" Chazz yelled.

"Wait, so pie is a desert like the Sahara? And deserts are made of numbers?" Jaden asked.

"NO! PI IS 3.1416 AND PIE AND THE STUFF YOU BAKE!" Chazz screamed.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" Jaden said.

Chazz and Syrus fall down anime-style.

The quartet walked outside and everyone was wearing costumes of some sort. Some people had the symbol pi on it, some of them had the symbol pi made up of the numbers of pi. Professor Banner was dressed as a 3, Dr. Crowler was dressed as a 1, and Chancellor Sheppard was dressed as a 4, and Pharaoh was dressed as the decimal point, so together they made 3.14! Dr. Crowler then say Syrus and began chasing after his with his axe.

Chancellor Sheppard yelled "Noooo! Pi is not equal to 3.4! We are a failure! My life is a lie!" and then he started to cry.

"Here," Banner said. "Have some banana bread I baked!"

Banner gave Sheppard the loaf and then Sheppard stopped crying because he had an idea. He took out a knife and carved out a 1 from the loaf. "We're pi again!" Sheppard yelled, holding up the one.

"No we're not," Banner said. "Everyone knows 1s made out of banana bread don't count."

"Your right, my life is even more of a lie," Sheppard said and he started to cry again. He was on his knees looking at the ground, and had those line thingys on his head that they do in anime when the characters are sad.

"Hey, Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"What is it, nimrod?" Chazz said.

"Where is the pie you promised us?"

Chazz, Syrus, Dr. Crowler, Banner, and all the other people fall over.

**Mini-Game Time!**

Today's Game is: Teach Jaden what pi is!

**Chumley: **Pie is the most excellent dessert ever!

Me: NEXT!

**Syrus: **Pi is a number that I don't understand because I'm too dumb. I mean, how am I supposed to know that pi is the ratio in every circle of the circumference of the circle to the diameter of the circle that is always true and has an infinite amount of digits but begins with 3.14159! How am I supposed to know that!

Jaden: I get it now! There is unlimited pie in the world!

Me: U DO NOT GET IT! NEXT!

**Dr. Crowler: **Maybe Jaden will understand pi… IN DEATH!

(Crowler takes out his machine gun/axe thingy and starts chasing Jaden around)

Me: NOT HAPPENING!

**Green Lantern: **I'm not even on Yugioh GX? What am I doing here!

Me: Not winning, that's for sure. NEXT!

GL: NO! I wanted to win sooooo bad!

**Zane: **Who cares about pi anyway?

Me: Well, you should because you need it to measure how far around your cyber dragons are!

(Zane starts to cry)

Zane: I'm so sorry cyber dragon! Please forgive me! Please!

Me: Hey, I made Zane cry! He's supposed to be emotionless! I win!

Me: Today, my prize is: massive debt! Wait, I won… I mean my prize is 60 trillion dollars! Yay!

Alexis: Hey, that wasn't the mini-game!

Me: Shut up.

TV audience: Ooooooooooo…

Alexis: Oh no he didn't!

(Alexis starts beating me up)

Me: (Writes in little notebook). NOW FEAR MY POWER!

(Alligator falls onto Alexis)

Me: Not really…. (writes in notebook again)

(Computer falls onto Alexis)

Me: Closer, closer… (writes in notebook again)

(Greenland falls onto Alexis)

Me: There we go!

(TV audience laughs)

Me: You guys shut up too!

(TV audience boos and throws tomatoes at me)

Me: Luckily I have an anti-tomato forcefield!

(TV audience starts throwing bananas at me)

Me: AAAH! BANANAS! MY ONE TRUE WEAKNESS! I'M MELING! MELTING! Not melting anymore…. MELTING AGAIN! Anti-melting… still anti-melting MELTING! MELTING! MELTHING!

(melts)

Chazz: YAY! The Tyranny is over!

Jaden: I still don't have the pie you promised.

(Everyone falls over anime style)

Syrus: Wait, without an author, doesn't that mean that the story can't contin-


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, sorry I haven't done this in soooooooooooooooooooooo long! I sort of gave up on it, but i'm bored now, so I thought I would make another chappie! Enjoy! Oh, and just 'cause I don't feel like making any more, this is the last episode! But don't worry, it'll be good!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, a dangling particible, the letter "q", or this fanfiction. Wait, forget the fanfiction part!

* * *

Me: Let's just skip to the mini-game time! Today's game is... make somebody go completely against their personality! Let's go!

**Alexis **(vs. crowler)

Alexis (puts slifer uniform on Zane): Hey look! Now your best student is a slifer!

Crowler: DON'T CARE! MUST KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! (kills Zane)

Alexis: ... uh...

Me: NEXT!

**Sy-**

Syrus: Just skip me. I already know I'm gonna lose.

Me: And how do you know that?

Syrus: Well, I have bad self confidence. I also looked ahead in the script!

Me: Oh, okay. Well, you could have just smiled and gone against your personality. Aw well!

Syrus: Huh? What? Then in that case let me g-

**Jaden **(vs. Jaden! O.o):

Jaden: DUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUELDUEL

Me: He he had to do was not say duel and the blew it.

**Dr. Crowler **(vs. crowler):

Crowler: Must... not... kill... Must... not... kill... Must... KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! (Puts slifer uniform on everyone and kills them)

Me: Oh no! We got no more characters left! Well, except... Oy, I can't believe i'm doing this, but...

**Bastion:**

Bastion (runs on stage): I'm back? I knew you'd want me back! I knew it! I was right! right I tell you! Right!

Me (sigh): You may be back, but it is the last episode.

Bastion (gets all depressed): Aw man... aw well, I don't care! (whispers in my ear)

Me: Oh, okay. (Writes in little notebook and everyone comes back to life)

Bastion: Okay, Banner. Kill Jaden and don't kill Jaden.

Banner: Huh? (explodes!)

Jaden: What(duel) happ(duel)ene(duel)d(duelduelduelduel)?(duelduelduelduelduelduel)

Bastion: I asked him to do two opposite things. Because he is nice and has to do everything people ask, but he couldn't this time because if he did one thing he would be disobeying the other, he exploded!

Me: Congradulations! For winning you get... to be kicked off the show!

Bastion: What? No! I wanna stay on!

Me: No! Now get off!

Bastion: No!

Me: Fine! I don't want to use this but... (takes out piece of parsley from pocket)

Bastion: So?

Me: (looks at parsley) Oops, wrong pocket! (throws away parsley but then takes out... A PIECE OF CELERY! (lightning))

Bastion: GAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs away)

Me: Now that that's over with, lets- (whole area becomes shrouded in darkness and Lord Evil-Dude appears) What's going on?

LED: It's me! Lord Evil-Dude! And I am going to take over the world! MWA HA HA HA HA! But to do so I must beat Jaden in a duel!

Zane: Uhh... how come?

LED: Well, duh! Jaden is the protagonist, and this is Yugioh, so for _anything _to happen there's gotta be a duel!

Me: Oh yeah, well, let the duel start!

(3 seconds later)

LED: MWA HA HA HA HA! Now you have no cards in your hand, field, graveyard, removed from play zone, only 1 lifepoint,and you only have 1 card in your deck! MWA HA HA HA! You cannot win!

Jaden: Oh yes I can! It's my move, and I still have one card left!

Alexis: Wait, what happened?

Chazz: Read above: 3 seconds later

Alexis: Yeah, but how did that happen?

Chumley: With... the magic of animation!

Alexis: Ohhhh... (mood swing) THAT IS THE SUPIDEST THING I EVER HEARD! (starts beating up Chazz and Chumley)

Jaden: So now, my draw!

(Scene Missing)

Jaden: So that destroys all of your cards, and gives me an infinite amount of monters with infinite attack, and infinite lifepoints! Now, attack!

LED: Not so fast! I activate my trap, SUPER CARD OF PWNZORS! NOW U AUTOMATICALLY LOSE!

Alexis: Wait, how did _that _happen?

Chazz (sigh): Do you have to be so stupid? SCENE MISSING!

Alexis: Oh no he didn't! (beats up chazz)

LED: Well, now I won! So now my plan will be complete and the world will be eaten by a giant toad!

Everyone else: What the-

(World gets eaten by giant toad, so every dies except for me, because I was in a "Protection from giant toad" capsule)

Me (floating through space): Whoa... I'm the only one left... I destroyed the Yugioh GX world... AWESOME! Now I think i'll go destroy inuyasha! (happy anime eyes) I'll see you there! (exits through random (yet conveniently placed) dimensional rift to inuyasha)

**_THE END! (REVIEW NOW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!)_**


End file.
